


I Feel Safe

by DivinityDragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Libra might be a bit OC, Nightmares, libra/reader - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinityDragon/pseuds/DivinityDragon
Summary: When (Y/n) has a nightmare she goes on a walk only to stumble into the prettiest priest in the world.(Y/n)= Your Name(H/c)= Hair Color
Relationships: Fire Emblem Awakening - Relationship, Gaius and Libra, Libra/Female Robin, Libra/My Unit, libra/reader, only mentioned - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	I Feel Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Saw there was a severe lack of Libra x Female Robin content. I'm here to fix it.

Cold. Cold was all (Y/n) could feel. She opened her emerald eyes to only be surrounded by darkness.  
“Chrom?” “Lissa?” She called out. She couldn’t hear or see anything. (Y/n) felt panic rise up in her chest as her heart started to pound. She started running through the black abyss. (Y/n) continually called out her friend’s names in hope they would answer and pull her from this black hell she was stuck in. She heard a low growl come from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. There in the darkness, six pairs of glowing purple eyes stared back at her. “N-No,” (Y/n) stuttered as she felt her stomach drop, “Grima.” The fell dragon started moving toward (Y/n). She tried to step back but she found that chains had been bound to her wrists, binding her to the floor. Grima lowered his head to a few hundred feet above (Y/n)’s. She closed her eyes as she felt the hot breath coming from the massive dragon as the air was being blown down at her.  
“You killed them,” The dragon spoke, “You killed ALL of them.”  
(Y/n) opened her eyes and she no longer saw the fell dragon. She saw her comrades... her family’s corpses all lying dead and mutilated in a battle field. (Y/n) felt tears roll down her cheeks. She saw a hooded figure covered in blood standing in the center of the field. The figure threw back the hood to allow (H/c) locks of hair to tumble down and frame their face. (Y/n) felt horrified. She was staring at her own self. Her bloodied reflection turned to look at her. (Y/n) wanted to scream in terror as she watched the reflection’s emerald eyes turn to into sickening shade of purple.  
“See? YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME. I will take your body as my vessel and you will do NOTHING.”  
(y/n) watched as three pairs of black feathery wings unfolded from her evil reflection’s back. (Y/n)’s reflection smiled as it crouched down. The reflection then launched itself at (Y/n). (Y/n) screamed and tried desperately to break the chains that bound her. Just as the reflection was about to touch her, (Y/n)’s body jolted.  
(Y/n) shot straight up from her lying down position on her bed. She took a few breaths to calm down. “It was just another dream,” she told herself, “just a dream.” She was back in her candle lit tent within the Shepard’s camp. She started keeping the light on in her tent when the nightmares first started. “How long has it been since I’ve had a good night sleep?” (Y/n) asked herself as she brought her hand up to wipe the tears off of her face. She hoped she hadn’t screamed out loud. The last thing she wanted was everyone up and fussing over her. Although, a good chat with Mirabelle or Cherchè over some tea seemed like such a comforting idea, she decided against it. She did not want to wake them up at this hour, especially with their life drained, bloodied faces still fresh in her mind. She shuttered at the memory of the terrible nightmare.  
“Maybe a walk will do the trick to calm my nerves,” (y/n) thought. (Y/n) stood from her sitting place on the bed. She slid her black trench coat on over her sleep tank and shorts. She also put on her brown boots before stepping out of her tent. She knew Fredrick was keen on moving all stones from the campsite to spare the royals from a bruised foot, but not even someone as meticulous as he could remove every stone. (Y/n) opened the flap to her tent and walked out. She was immediately hit with the chill of the night air. She wrapped her coat closer to her as her eyes adjusted to the dark. It was a beautiful night; the moon was full and it hung in the sky like a giant blue pearl. The light from the moon reflected beautifully on the surface of the lake that Chrom had decided for the Shepherds to make camp by. (Y/n) sighed. This darkness was much better than the pitch blackness of her dream. (Y/n) started walking down the pathway in between the white tents of the rest of the Shepherd’s members. She heard the loud snores coming from Gregor’s tent. She smiled a bit at this. He was always challenging her to a drinking game in which she would always gently decline.  
“Maybe one day,” She thought. She wasn’t one to enjoy being drunk, but once this war was over she would have more time to dedicate to her newly made friends and maybe even take Gregor up on his challenge. (Y/n) turned and walked down the pathway that led down to the lake. She tilted her head up toward the sky to take in the beauty of the stars and the many constellations that they formed. They were so beautiful.  
“I should really take Ricken up on his offer to go stargazing with him, Muriel, and Nowi,” (Y/n) quietly thought out loud. “I could at least borrow one of his astrology books,” She finished that thought in her head. (Y/n) decided to make a mental note to do one or the other soon, but before she could finish that thought all the air in her lungs was knocked out of her as her back made contact the hard ground.  
“Oww,” (Y/n) groaned as she laid there in the grass.  
“Oh my, I am so sorry. I didn’t see you walking there,” A sweet voice came from somewhere above her. (Y/n) knew this voice. She had heard it many times on the battlefield and within the healing tents.  
“Libra?” (Y/n) asked.  
“(Y/n)? Yes, it’s me. What are you doing up at this hour?” Libra asked as he held his hand out in front of (Y/n)’s face. It took (Y/n)’s tired mind a bit longer than it should have to process his words and why his hand was in her face, but it soon made sense. She took his hand in her own and allowed Libra to help her back to her feet.  
“I could ask you the same thing,” (Y/n) said with a smile as she dusted herself off, “I know you weren’t on watch duty this time.”  
“Ah well, yes, Gaius had asked me to help him clean up after dinner. That was a chore,” Libra gave a sigh and continued,” Gaius wouldn’t stop trying to lick the pie remains off of every plate. We eventually got all the dishes washed, but now I owe Gaius a bag of candy.”  
Libra tried to look mad but (Y/n) knew the priest and thief were very fond of each other. (Y/n) admired their relationship. They were like long lost brothers. (Y/n) often wondered would it would have been like to have a sister. She had no concept of family before Chrom and Lissa had found her that day, just lying out in a field.  
“Well, that still doesn’t explain why you are way out here by the lake and...,” (y/n)’s eyes drifted downward on Libra’s body and she felt her face heat up. By Naga! How had she not noticed before? Libra was standing before her shirtless!  
“Oh, yes. Well we were on the last dish and Gaius thought it would be hilarious to throw leftovers at me, and well, it got in my hair so I came down here to wash it out before going to bed,” Libra shyly scratched the back of his head as he explained.  
“O-Oh, r-right,” (Y/n) stuttered out. Curses, why couldn’t she talk correctly? Just because he doesn’t have on a shirt doesn’t mean he’s a different person!  
(Y/n) wanted to gouge out her eyes because of her lack of control over them. She couldn’t help how her eyes wandered. She took in his bare chest and uncovered arms. He was more toned than she thought he was.  
“Well duh,” She thought to herself, “He uses a battle axe to fight for Naga’s sake!”  
“You never told me what you were out here for,” Libra starting talking again. (Y/n) snapped out of her trance.  
Oh Naga... How long had she been staring? (y/n) panicked within herself as she felt her cheeks heat up again. She was thankful for the darkness to hide her blushing face.  
“O-Oh I was just out on an... evening stroll,” (y/n) lied. She still wasn’t too keen on telling anyone about her nightmares. Libra was obviously not buying it. He stared at her with a quirked blonde eyebrow.  
“Ah yes, that would make sense if it were evening,” He said with a koi smile as he spared a glance up to the stars. (Y/n) felt her own smile falter at the realization of just how stupid and un-thought out her excuse was.  
“Come on,” Libra softly said as he started walking back toward the tents. (Y/n) followed him without question. She trusted Libra. Ever since that time (Y/n) was out of commission for two weeks due to jumping in front of an arrow to protect Lon’qu, she had formed a bond with Libra. Libra was the one in charge of the care she received. He never once left her side. He was the one who shooed away friends when he saw (Y/n) was tired and needed rest, and Libra was the one who gently guided her back to her bed after she had gotten up with the intention of joining the meeting that was to plan the Shepard’s next move. (Y/n) and Libra also shared many deep conversations during that time. (Y/n) knows that Libra was abandoned when he was a child. He even showed her the scar on the back of his neck that was given to him by one of his abusive parents. She had told him how lost and scared she had felt when Chrom and Lissa had explained where and how they had found her; just lying out cold in a field. She explained how scary it was to find out that Validar was her own father and how she was brought into this world for the sole purpose of being a vessel for that horrible creature called Grima. They had cried together that night.  
With a few more minutes of walking in comfortable silence the pair came to a stop in front a tent.  
“This is Libra’s tent,” (Y/n) thought to herself. She watched as Libra opened the flap and held it open, gesturing for her to go in first. (Y/n) stepped into his tent with Libra close behind.  
“Please, sit down,” Libra said gently as he gestured to two modest oak chairs sitting on one side of the tent. (Y/n) did as she was told. She felt her lack of sleep starting to catch up to her as she let out a yawn. She sat down on the chair and watched Libra. He walked over to his bed, which had the covers already neatly folded down, ready to be slept in, and grabbed a white cloth shirt that had been sitting on the bed carefully folded. “Libra has always been well-organized,” (Y/n) thought as she watched him put his shirt on. She felt a pang of sadness run through her. Oh, how she wished she could gaze upon his bare and toned abdomen some more. She loved how his blonde hair cascaded along his porcelain colored flesh. (Y/n) felt a blush explode on her cheeks as she caught herself entertaining the thought of his naked torso.  
“Are you feeling alright? You look flushed,” Libra stated as he walked towards her. Before (Y/n) could protest, Libra’s hands were on her cheeks and forehead, checking her temperature. His hands were cool against her hot skin but Naga! He was just making it worse!  
“N-No I-I’m fine, ha-ha... m-maybe it’s just exposure to the n-night air,” (Y/n) stammered the excuse out. That excuse seemed to blow over better than the first one as Libra removed his hands from her face and moved to sit down across from her.  
“Now tell me, (Y/n), why were you out tonight?” Libra asked with a gentle voice. (Y/n) hesitated. Libra wanted her to talk to him, but she knew he would accept without question if she chose not to. He respected her privacy after all.  
“(Y/n), I know you’re hesitant, but I want to tell you that I am your friend. I won’t push you, but you know you can tell me anything, right?” Libra said. He had leaned forward in his chair and reached out to grasp her hand in his, rubbing it softly, trying to encourage her to feel calm and speak to him.  
“Yes, Libra I know,” (Y/n) said barely above a whisper. “I-I was out tonight because I-I couldn’t sleep.” (Y/n) felt tears building up in her eyes, she felt so small and pathetic.  
“And? What else?” Libra asked; still gently rubbing her hand in his.  
(Y/n) felt the flood gates open as the tears ran down her cheeks and her body convulsed into racking sobs. (Y/n) wrenched her hand from Libra’s as she brought it up along with the other one to cry into. Libra sat there in shock. He knew something was wrong, but he hadn’t expected this. Libra quickly overcame his shock and immediately starting trying to help. He slid off his chair to where he was on his knees on the ground beside (Y/n)’s chair. Libra gently pulled (Y/n) down to him. (Y/n) absent mindedly let her body be guided down by him as she continued to cry. He placed her in between his legs and brought his arms up to hug her. He cradled her head against his chest as she continued to sob. They stayed like that for a while. It was only when (Y/n)’s sobs began to soften to a few sniffles did Libra move. He gently pulled her away from him to look her in the face. She looked at him with her tear stained face. Libra brought his hand up to wipe her cheeks. She laughed a bit and looked away, nuzzling her face into Libra’s hand. I wasn’t a joyful laugh; it was more of laugh of relief. She felt better after letting it all out. She looked back up to Libra to find him gently smiling at her.  
“Now, why couldn’t you sleep?” Libra asked her. (Y/n) took a shaky breath before responding.  
“I keep having horrible nightmares, I’ve watched people I love be killed over and over again. Sometimes by Grima...and sometimes by...me,” she finished her sentence barely above a whisper.  
“How long has it been since you’ve gotten a good night’s sleep?” Libra questioned.  
“Maybe about a week or two? I’ve been having the dreams for a month; it’s just that this past week they have been getting to the point that I am starting to fear having to go to sleep. The nightmares are just so horrible,” (Y/n) explained. Libra looked sad and concerned. He hated seeing (Y/n) in so much pain he could even see the dark circles that have formed under (Y/n)’s eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then rested his own against hers.  
“Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” He asked, “I could have helped.”  
“I didn’t want to worry you or anyone for that matter... I guess I was just too afraid to ask for help. I’m the tactician, I’m not supposed to be afraid, but I am,” (Y/n) confessed.  
“Well, you don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Libra said as he moved one of his hands to (Y/n)’s back and the other to under (Y/n)’s legs. With an almost effortless heave, Libra was back on his feet holding a very tired (Y/n) in his arms. He walked over to his bed and slowly let her down to a position to where she was standing on her feet facing him. He slowly began to remove her coat. It fell from her arms but before it touched the ground Libra had caught it. He left (y/n) standing beside the bed as he went to lay the coat across one of the oak chairs. He returned to standing in front of (Y/n). He gently placed his hands on her bare shoulders and lightly pushed her down to a sitting position on the bed. He knelt down in front of her and grabbed one of her legs to bring it closer to him. He gently slid his hand down her legs to reach for her boots. (Y/n) felt her breath hitch and the contact of his hand on her leg. He undid the laces of her boot and slid the shoe off. He repeated the process for her other foot. He got up and picked her boots up off the ground and moved to the foot of the bed to lay the boots down by the footboard. He removed his own shoes and placed them neatly beside hers. He then returned to where (Y/n) was sitting.  
“Lie down and get some rest. I promise I won’t leave. I will be right here if you need me,” Libra said as he helped (Y/n) lie down. He leaned to grab the covers to fold over (Y/n)’s body. Libra gave her a smile and then turned to walk away. (Y/n)’s hand shot out from beneath the cover and grabbed his. Libra stopped and turned to look at her.  
“Please, lie down with me,” (Y/n) said. She knew how that sounded but she also knew he wouldn’t think of it that way. (Y/n) just desperately didn’t want to be alone.  
Libra smiled and nodded his head. (y/n) scooted over to provide room for him on the bed. Libra climbed in and rested beside her. (y/n) turned to face him and Libra turned to face her.  
“Thank you,” (y/n) whispered.  
“Of course,” Libra whispered back.  
“Come closer,” (Y/n) whispered softly. Libra scooted closer and felt (Y/n) wrap her arms around his body. Libra returned the sentiment by wrapping his arms around her and pressing their bodies close together. (Y/n) looked up at Libra with big green eyes. Libra felt his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful.  
“I love you,” (Y/n) said. Libra was shocked to hear the words he had often dreamed about hearing her say. He was even more shocked when (Y/n) slammed her lips against his. It was a bit rough but it didn’t take long for Libra to melt into the kiss. His hand came up to caress her cheek and his other went down to the small of her back to keep their bodies pressed close together. Unfortunately, (Y/n) ended the kiss much too soon for Libra. (Y/n) nuzzled her face into Libra’s chest and closed her eyes. Libra watched her for a minute before deciding to go to sleep himself. He buried his nose into the top of her head and breathed in. She smelt like a forest after the rain. He breathed out a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes, but not before whispering a quiet, “I love you too.” He could have sworn he felt (y/n) smile against him before submitting himself to sleep.  
And for the first time in a long time (Y/n) felt safe enough to go to sleep. No nightmares haunted her dreams that night. She felt warm and loved, and that’s all she could have ever asked for.


End file.
